


New Beginnings

by CSM



Series: Abby Smoak Universe [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Single Mom Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: AU. Oliver Queen picked up his entire life and moved to a little remote Caribbean island. He never thought his life would change until a little blue eyed four year old looked at him and decided he will be her friend.  Series of One shots





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was based off a little tumblr post and it evolved into this monster of a one shot. I have been encouraged by friends to make this a little series. So I can promise this won’t be the last of this AU

Felicity tugs her sunglasses down over her eyes the moment she walks onto the West-Allen back patio. The cool air of their beach house being replaced with the sweltering sun. She stops for a second taking a deep breath, the salty sea air overriding her senses and the waves are crashing loudly around her. It’s a stark contrast to the usually Star City bustling city noise that she’s use to, it's a welcome difference.

She cups her hand over her eyes despite her sunglasses to look out into the distance on the beach. She can see the little blonde hair of her four year old daughter running after Barry Allen who has his back to the ocean as he runs away from his daughter Mckayla as well as Felicity’s daughter Abby.

Both girls are laughing loudly as they try to catch Barry who is now running circles around them.

“So I guess Barry took to island life better than he thought he would?” Felicity asks amused, she winces when Abby tumbles to the ground already on alert but when Abby only laughs loudly and starts rolling in the sand like a dog, Felicity can only shake her head in disbelief.

“Oh yea, he’s really embracing the stay at home Dad thing. He and Kay go exploring the island every day when I’m at work. Either he takes the stroller and they walk along the beach or he drives around. The locals at the market know him now.”

“That’s surprising, given how much he did not want to leave central city.” Felicity observed, “Kay seems to adapt well too.”

“She’s six, but we think she still thinks it’s a vacation. Dad and Wally only left last week, so I think when she realizes she’s not going to see her Pops for a while, then we might have a problem.”

Felicity nods in understanding, she raises her sunglasses to peer down at her friend who is lounging on the patio chair, her gaze still focused on McKayla despite the fact that Barry is with their daughters. “And you? How are you adapting this well everything?”

Iris bites her lip looking back at Felicity a smile blossoming, “It’s exciting? I mean still in training, shadowing one of the head professors. But the campus, the campus is on a cliff looking over the ocean. There are students with picnic mats on the lawn studying while the water crashes against the rock. The entire place just smells like the ocean. There is no exhaust from cars or sirens, none of that city noise. Now it’s seagulls, waves and the occasional local breaking out into song. It’s like another planet here. I love it.”

“I’m glad, you’re happy.” Felicity says with a genuine smile, “doesn’t mean me and Abby won’t miss you guys. You’ve always been in my life, especially when Abby was born so it’s strange to not be able to come over when I want.”

“I know I miss you too.” Iris says with a frown, “my dad and Wally too. You guys know you always have a room here if you ever just wanna get away though.” Iris promises.

Felicity looks back at the massive beach house about to comment when something catches her eye, or more like someone. Iris’s neighbour had just walked out onto his own patio, Iris’s shirtless neighbor.

“Wow.” Felicity remarks lowly, even more grateful for the crashing waves in the distance. unlike back home, there's absolutely nothing that is separating Iris’ patio and her neighbours other than the fact that they are both extensions of their own beach house.

Felicity is looking directly at the gorgeous man in front of her, she can see every curve of his bulging muscles, the way his six pack abs contract when he raises his arms to stretch, clearly getting ready for a run or workout. “Just Wow.”

“I know right?” Iris chimes in her own voice low as she continues , “that’s our new neighbour he only moved in last week. He doesn’t seem the friendliest but damn is he a looker. His one bicep is bigger than both of Barry’s put together.”

“Iris!” Felicity says scandalized, but her friend is not wrong. Felicity rips her sunglasses back over her eyes and then openly gazed at the man on the patio.

When he starts to bend over to stretch his legs no doubt, Felicity is slightly disappointed he’s facing the ocean and his back is not to them.

“C’mon turn to your right.” Iris cajoles and to their horror the man on question raises his head turning to their direction.

Felicity’s eyes widen in surprise, but Iris takes it with stride, waving at the man, pretending as though she was not currently ogling the man.

“Barry! Don’t forget to put on more sunblock on Kay before she goes into the water!” Iris calls out to her husband, the entire thing looks as though she was more focus on her little family instead of her sexy neighbour.

She does make a valid point though so Felicity tears her gaze away from the man, who was still looking in direction, to look at her daughter, “Abigail! You need to put on some sunblock as well! C’mere!”

Her request goes on deaf ears however, cause like her mother little Abigail Smoak is currently standing still openly staring at Iris’ neighbour.

“Oh crap.” Felicity remarks, Abby is closer to the house than before, but her little body is turned towards the next door neighbour, and by the way her little forehead wrinkles in thought, Felicity knows exactly where this is going.

“Like mother like daughter.” Iris says amused, sitting up to look at Abby.

“I should go get her, we both know how she can get.” Felicity nervously bites her lip watching her daughter worriedly

“No wait. Let’s see what she does.” Iris calls out grabbing Felicity’s hand preventing her from going for her daughter. “We’re right here, and he looks more dangerous in bed than anything else.”

“Iris!” Felicity hisses scandalized, her face reddening in embarrassment when the hot guy in question tilts his head towards them briefly. Felicity is certain a small smile is tugging on the corner of his lips.

Despite all this Felicity makes her way onto the beach and towards Abby, but Abby on seeing her mother smiles waving excitedly and to Felicity’s horror she runs right up to hot guy.

“Hi!” Abby says brightly at him, she’s covered in sand and her blonde hair is blowing widely in the wind.

“Hello.” The hot guy rumbles out in greeting, his voice is deep and Felicity is ashamed to admit her pores raise and the sound. He is now openly smiling down at Abby, clearly amused.

“You my Aunty I-wish neighboh.” Abby declares, she’s still having trouble pronouncing her Rs which sound more like Ws but the guy seems to get the gist of what she is saying and he nods in confirmation.

“That I am.” He answers, a full on smile now as he looks down at her, Felicity can see his dimples from her leech on the patio gate. “I’m Oliver.”

“I’m Abby!” She greets eagerly, she then looks at him horrified and Oliver looks concerned both turn to Felicity with uncertainty “I’m not ‘ppose to tells you my name. But you know Aunty Iris so it’s okay. Wight, Mommy I can tells Oliver?”

“Uh.” Felicity stutters unsure how to even respond to that, some days she can’t even keep up with Abby’s whirlwind personality. Oliver only looks on in amusement at the entire thing.

Abby doesn’t wait for Felicity to answer her though, she instead turns her focus back on Oliver, “Cans I ask you a question?”

This time Oliver does falter, and he looks back at Felicity with uncertainty and Felicity can only shrug her shoulders with an apologetic grin. She’s about to step in pull Abby away from Oliver, her daughter has clearly confused him or at least made him uncomfortable. But he surprises them when he only smiles at Abby warmly turning his full attention back to her.

“Sure.”

“Do you have to puts your tattoos on every days? Or does you Mommy put it on like my Mommy helps me with my ponytails?” Abby asks him as seriously as a four year old can.

Iris barks out in laughter and Felicity has to bite her lip to hold back her smile. Abby though only takes a step towards Oliver, glancing ever so often at her mother before she raises a chubby finger, pointing at Oliver’s torso where a tattoo of Chinese font is printed.

Oliver grins widely at the question, “no I don’t, it permanent.”

When Abby wrinkles her nose in confusion, he further adds, “it never comes off.”

“Never?” Abby asked dubiously, “even when you bathe in the ocean? It doesn’t wash off?”

“Nope.” Oliver confirms with a smile, “I will have it forever.”

“Oh wow. That’s a long time.” Abby summarizes in thought. She touches her chin in deep thought and then looks at Oliver with curious blue eyes, “so when you die you’ll still have the tattoo?”

That question seems to throw Oliver off and Felicity knows it’s now her cue to pull her chatty daughter away from the nice man. She takes a few steps towards them and Oliver smiles warmly in greeting at her, and he’s even more handsome close up.

“I will.” Oliver confirms to Abby, not elaborating,

Abby though looks at him with serious thoughtful eyes, “when you’re space dust, your tattoo will be stars.”

“Alright, honey I think you have bothered this nice man enough.” Felicity chimes in, looking at Oliver with red cheeks. She presses her fingers lightly on Abby’s shoulder trying to steer her daughter away from him.

“It was no bother at all.” Oliver insists sending Abby a smile.

“See, Momma I made a friend.” Abby says smiling brightly at Oliver.

Oliver chuckles but nods at Felicity agreeing with Abby which only makes Felicity swoon in return.

“Abby, why don’t you let me put some sunblock on those rosey cheeks of yours?” Iris calls out, “Kay is already in the water.”

Abby looks back at her friend and waved goodbye at Oliver before running back to Iris.

“Sorry about that.” Felicity says gesturing to her daughter, “she loves to talk. She can have conversations with anyone about every and anything under the sun. She just loves to make friends, I’m trying to insist on stranger danger, but as you can see the danger part isn’t exactly sticking. I don’t know where she gets it from….I say this as I talk off your head about how much my daughter loves to talk. Sorry about that, I’ll leave you to your beaching activities.”

She gestures awkwardly to his bare chest her cheeks red, before she begins to walk away from him, momentarily dying of embarrassment at her lack of brain to mouth filter. Or more like her inability to just stop.

“It’s okay.” Oliver says quickly, surprising Felicity so much so she spins around at his words but loses her footing and going tumbling towards the sand. Only she lands firmly against a broad chest.

“Oh! You’re very hard...I mean firm...I uh thanks.” Felicity awkwardly stutters out patting his chest lightly at which her cheeks burn red in embarrassment and she takes a large step away from him. “I’m just gonna go before I embarrass myself further.”

Oliver not only smiles in return, but to Felicity’s surprise he touches her elbow lightly, she can feel the rough callouses against her skin and she wonders briefly what he does for a living other than charming chatty blondes.

“Abby’s cute…just like her mother.”

“Oh.” Felicity squeaks again in surprise, “thank you, it was nice to meet you, Oliver.”

“Likewise, Abby’s Mom.” Oliver says with a twinkle in his eye.

“Oh it’s Felicity.”

“Felicity.” Her name rolls off his tongue and Felicity is certain her heart falters at the way in which he whispers her name. “It was nice to meet you, Felicity.”

Felicity smiled in agreement but quickly turns around to leave, she knows if she continues this she’s going to just embarrass herself even further.

When she looks up at Iris she’s not surprised to see best friend blatantly staring at them, but when Iris tilts her head to the side and her eyes widen. Felicity doesn’t have to turn around to know exactly what Iris is staring at.

“A body like that only god himself would spend time sculpting it.” Iris sighs in thought as she wipes the last it of sunblock on Abby’s cheeks.

“Like froms clay?” Abby asks curiously.

On her question Iris looks across at Felicity in apologetically. “There you go munchkin why don’t you go play with uncle Barry and Kay.”

Abby gives Iris a salute which only makes adults laugh, once Felicity ensures that Abby is with Barry and Kay she turns back to Iris.

“OH MY GOD.” Iris says scandalized as she slaps Felicity’s hand, “hot neighbour man was not only flirting with you but checking you out.”

“I’m pretty sure you were checking him out.” Felicity counters unable to outright deny that yes he was flirting with her.

“Well yes that too, but before I could check out his ass- which we will get back to- he was checking out yours...not that I blame him.” Iris smirks suggestively at Felicity, “who would have thought Abby was the perfect wing woman.”

“There are so many things wrong with what you just said I don’t know where to start.”

“Okay, we both know Abby obviously is not your wing woman- despite the fact I’m certain Cisco used both her and Kay for that very thing - but let’s focus on the right things. The god like man was totally checking you out.”

“He was not, you were looking at his ass so clearly he was not looking at me.”

“That’s after I caught him looking at your ass.” Iris supplies, “best of all? He blushed when he saw me looking at him. He’s a keeper.”

“Iris he’s been your neighbour for two weeks and the longest conversation anyone has had with him is my four year old daughter. The same one that got lost in the zoo cause she decided conversations with the otters were worth giving me a heart attack.” Felicity remarks dryly, “besides it’s not like he’s gonna ask me out.”

Iris scoffs loudly in response, “who says you have to wait for him to ask you out? If I had waited for Barry to ask me out we would still be dancing around each. Don’t wait for him. Grab the bull the horns! Or more like grab hold of that fine ass, and tell me if it’s as firm as I think it is.”

“I don’t know.” Felicity says with uncertainty, biting her lip in thought, pointedly ignoring Iris last statement. Is she really contemplating asking out a complete stranger just because he inadvertently said she was cute, and supposedly checked out her ass.

“Felicity it’s been years since Jason left and I know you’re afraid of getting hurt and even more so worried about Abby, but you owe this to yourself.” Iris says seriously, she then smirks, “nothing wrong with a little summer fling, unless I can convince you and Abby to move here.”

“Iris.” Felicity warns. It’s not the first time since Iris and her family moved out to this tiny little island in the Caribbean that she has tried to convince Felicity to move here.

With Abby starting Pre-K soon Felicity decided to take a sabbatical from work and took up Iris offer to stay with her for the summer.

Iris shrugs unapologetically, “I’m just sayin’”

“C’mon I’ve been here all of 4 hours and I haven’t even gone in the ocean yet. That’s just wrong.” Felicity decides grabbing Iris and pulling her friend along the beach to meet Barry and the girls.

00000ooooo00000

Oliver’s bare feet slap against the firm contours of the sand, ever so often the water rushes up the shoreline and either just barely tickles the tops of his feet or sometimes comes with enough force that it almost makes him tumble. He usually enjoys the surprise of it, the challenge it brings to his daily runs.

Since moving here permanently his days have consisted of running and exploring the local town. Discovering everything it has to offer especially the various local cuisine. If he plans on getting his beach side bar and grill running he needs to learn all the authentic local cuisine and add his own twist to things for variety.

He’s been planning this for months now, and after sorting out his parents estate, the Queen family finances and most importantly, ensuring his sister is comfortable at college he was finally able to make the move here permanently.

Oliver continues running along the shoreline he can just barely make out his house in the distance. He finds his eyes wandering over to his next door neighbours looking for a blue eyed, blonde and her equally adorable daughter. He shakes his head at his thoughts, he’s been here for only a week he’s not going go down that route, he has goals, plans and for the first time in his life he’s going to work towards something that does not include getting into a woman’s pants.

Not that was the first thought that came to him when he met Abby and her mother. No, the very first though he had was that he’d love to cook them a meal, one of his very best.

All that told Oliver was how dangerous his thoughts really were. He needs to stay clear from that, from them for that very reason.

His run usually helps him clear his mind especially since his parent’s accident but instead he spent majority of the two hours thinking about blue eyes blondes.

Oliver eyes the crystal clear blue water briefly and decides to swim the distance back to his house rather than run the last few yards. Hoping that at least will clear his mind.

He takes off towards the ocean, inhaling the the salty sea breeze before he dive in. The cold water cooling his overheated skin. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get use to the feel of the salt water burning his eyes, or the taste on his tongue. His month spent recovering on this island after the accident did not allow him to truly appreciate the beauty of the island. Instead he spent most of his time staring at off white walls, learning about the culture from conversing with hospital staff and other patients.

Now that he’s permanently moved back here, he gets to witness the beauty first hand. He misses his sister greatly, but she was right, this really was the best decision for him.

Oliver cuts through the water with practiced ease, the underwater current is a little stronger than he’s use to, the wind has picked up since the beginning of his run, hence the reason the usually still waters now have waves strong enough to pull Oliver closer to the shore than normal.

Even more so Oliver isn’t aware he has passed his beach house until he sees the West Allen almost completely behind him.

He quickly swims towards the shore taking off in a run towards his beach house. It’s still early enough in the morning that the tide is all the way back so the distance from the water to his house is longer than it usually is.  
  
As he approaches his patio he can’t help but look across at the house adjacent to his, and small part of him hates that he’s disappointed to see that all the windows are closed and there is no sign of the usual laughter on the patio.

He stands on his wooden deck, water dripping down his body and onto the wood and he frowns realizing he forgot his beach towel inside. He makes a mental note to add a few in the cupboard next to his outdoor grill.

He’s still getting use to this new lifestyle. Case in point he realizes other than the outdoor grill and accompany island, he has no other patio furniture.

He makes another mental note to head to the store to before the end of the summer. He then pauses again realizing summer is year round. Yea that’s really going to mess with him in a few months.

He decides to lie out on the patio, letting the heat of sun dry his wet clothes instead of getting more sand or water in the house.

He closes his eyes all of two seconds before a shadow casts over his prone form. He sighs not believing his luck he opens his eyes ready to glare at the offended clouds, but startles when he sees now familiar blue eyes peering back at him.

“Hi Oliver.” Abby greets brightly, she’s no longer in her swimsuit, but now wearing a soft blue dress with a Disney princess on the front, Oliver wants to say it’s Belle, but it’s been years since Thea has been into Disney princesses for him to really know.

“Abby, what are you doing here?” Oliver asks sitting up in confusion, he looks over to the West-Allen house, the front door is now wide open but no one else is there.

“I saw you froms the window.” Abby says pointing at the second story bay window. “I wants to see if you were sleepin.”

Oliver can’t help but chuckle at the thought that she came to wake him to see if he was sleeping. Abby seems to take this as an invitation and plops onto the patio tucking her dress between her legs, not caring that the deck is slightly damn from Oliver’s wet clothes. She mirrors his posture and faces him her elbows resting on her knees.

“Aunty I-wish says god made you.” Abby informs him, in that blunt way Oliver is slowly beginning to learn is the only way Abby can. He’s also learning that Iris West has a very colourful imagination and Abby soaks up everything like a sponge. He only wishes Abby would tell him what her mother thinks of him. She points at the large scar on the right side of his chest. “Did gods give you that booboo, too?”

“No, I was in an accident last year.” Oliver in forms deciding that’s as much as she should know to begin with.

Abby frowns her blue eyes focused on the ragged healed skin of his scar“does your owie still hurted?”

“Not anymore.”

“Otay,” she taps her chin thoughtfully, “if it hurted you again you can asks my mommy to kiss it make it better. Mommy gives the bestest kisses.”

Oliver coughs uncomfortable at the little girl’s words. He’s ashamed to say he’s thought about that very thing just not in the context in which the kid is saying. Luckily for him the little girl does not care that he has no response to her comment and continues on excitedly.

“Your tattoos still there.” Abby says pointing at his torso.

“It is.”

“It’s pwetty like my finga paints.” Abby says brightly.

“It’s Chinese symbol for family.” Oliver explains, then he internally groans there is no way she will understand.

“Oh that’s like when I draws a piture of me Mommy and Gwamma Donna.” She scoots a little closer to Oliver so that her tiny knees are almost touching his now. “Mommy says that there are all kinds of family..”

“Your Mommy is right.” Oliver confirms not wanting to go into the history of his family and the fact that this tattoo is a symbol for the parents he lost.

“I know.” Abby says smartly, surprisingly Oliver to say the least, “Mommy is a genie.”

“A genie?” Oliver repeats in confusion, he doesn’t even know where to begin with that one.

“Yea. She’s weally smarts.” Abby informs him nodding seriously.

“Oh a genius.” Oliver corrects finally understanding. He thinks it’s cute that the little girl thinks the world of her mother.

“Dats what I says Oliver.” Abby says with a roll of her eyes, and Oliver chuckles loudly at that.

Abby narrows her eyes at him suspiciously and Oliver’s wonders if she knows he's laughing at her. She goes to open her mouth again no doubt to ask a question again but Oliver decides to beat her to it.

“How old are you, Abby?” He asks thoughtfully .

“This many!” Abby answers excitedly holding up her entire hand but then frowns and pulls down her pinky finger with her other hand.

“Wow. You’re almost a whole hand.” Oliver points out slightly exaggerating at which the toddler nods in agreement.

“Yes! Kay is a whole hand ands one finga.”

“Abby! ABIGAIL!”

Both Oliver and Abby turn to the voice with wide eyes as Felicity comes barrelling out of the house screaming Abby’s name when she finally spots Abby her entire shoulders sag in relief but she stills comes runsung towards them, “Iris! I found her!”

Oliver watches as Felicity grabs the short handrail and when he realizes she’s having trouble jumping the distance between his handrails and the West-Allen he moves on auto pilot towards her grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her up and over the rails.

Soon as her feet land on the wooden floor of the patio she runs over to her surprised daughter and scoops her up in her arms. Peppering a reluctant Abby with kisses.

“Abby you know you aren’t suppose to go outside on your own.” Felicity reprimands, still holding Abby close to her chest.

“But Mommy I wasn’t alone. I was with Oliver.” Abby insists, “Oliver’s my friends.”

Oliver looks across at Felicity sheepishly, he’s not friends with the four year old but he’s not stupid enough to say that to the child.

Felicity sighs placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead, it’s only then Oliver notices the thin dark purple framed glasses resting on Felicity’s nose. She looks cute, Oliver couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was last time he saw her. Now, her blonde hair was waves against her shoulders. The little beach Dre’s hugs her curves.

“I know baby, but you can’t go anywhere without Mommy, Aunt Iris or Uncle Barry.” Felicity says sternly. “Then you can come say hi to Oliver anytime you want.”

Felicity looks across at Oliver startled, “I mean if Oliver is okay with it.”

Now Oliver has two pairs of matching blue eyes looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to respond

Years from now Oliver would realize he was a total goner the moment those clear blue eyes landed on him.

“Of course.” Oliver says easily smiling at both warmly. “Abby and I are friends, right?”

“See, Mommy! Told ya.” Abby exclaims excitedly pressing a wet kiss to her mother’s cheek making Felicity smile, “Oliver is my friends. “

“I stand corrected.” Felicity remarks dryly but it goes over the four year olds head, “I’m sorry about this, she’s usually not this forward with people...okay that’s a lie. But she’s never this invasive.”

“It’s okay.” Oliver reassure her, “has she always been a ninja though?”

“What? Felicity asks slightly confused and Oliver nods his head toward the handrails. Lying across the handrails to his patio and the West-Allen’s is a children’s surf board. Clearly Abby used that to form some sort of bridge between the two patios in order to get across.

“Abigail Smoak!” Felicity says horrified looking at the surf board. She points at the contraption, “that is not okay. Abby that so very dangerous, I can’t believe. You know the rules about climbing Abby.”

“Buts I wanted to see Oliver.” Abby pouts realizing her mother is very close to using her loud voice.

“I know, baby but you have to be careful too.” Felicity says with a sigh. She walks over to the handrails and deposits Abby onto the West-Allen. “Tell Oliver goodbye and head on into the house. I’ll be right there.”

“But Mommy, I wanna talk to Oliver.” Abby angrily stomps her feet folding her arms across her chest and glaring at her mother.

“Abigail.”

“Just one more questions. Please?” Abby practically begs her blue eyes wide and her little lip jutting out in a pout.

Oliver is already making his way towards her ready to let her get her own way, but he catches himself and sees Felicity not even blinking at her daughter. Oliver then looks at Felicity sheepishly and only then does she sigh.

“One question.” Felicity compromises to her daughter holding up her finger at her daughter.

Abby’s entire demeanour changes at her mother’s words and she perks right up, turning her attention back to Oliver who is now startled at the huge shift. Felicity only shakes her head in exasperation. He wants to ask, so curious about the blonde next to him, but the tinier blonde clearly wants all of his attention at the moment.

“Yes, Ms. Abby.” Oliver says in mock seriousness so much as bowing slightly at the toddler. That earns loud giggles in response and Oliver’s smile widens in return.

“Do you like naps?” Abby asks innocently, but by the way Felicity’s eyes roll Oliver can tell she knows what this is leading to but Oliver is so far out of his element, he’s unsure how to get out of this trap he’s clearly heading face first into. His inability to respond does not deter Abby though she continues none the wiser, “or do you only take naps outsides?”

“Sometimes I do if it’s not raining.” Oliver answers truthfully but at Felicity’s wince he quickly retracts, “but I think naps should only be done in your bed...in your house.”

Abby seems to contemplate his words and Oliver looks across at Felicity for reassurance and she nods subtly at him, easing his concerns. Abby presses her index finger to her nose, “ that’s true. My bed is much more comfy than the floor.”

“Valid point.” Oliver agrees.

“Why you sleeps on the floor then?” Abby asks curiously.

“Alright, young lady that was two more questions, than what you were supposed to ask.” Felicity interrupts, she points at the open patio, “c’mon. Go on up to Kay’s room for your nap. I’ll be right there.”

This time Abby does not argue, she takes one look at her mother and just sighs loudly in response. “Fine!”

She huffs and stalks off but to Oliver’s surprise, she halts and then stomps back to them, he briefly wonders if she’s going to protest again, but instead she turns to Oliver.

“I’m only sayin byes to Oliver.” Abby declares, but when Felicity remains mute, Abby only huffs and turns to Oliver smiling at him more sweetly than he thought possible given her current state. “Bye Oliver.”

With that she does stomp off glaring at her mother one last time before she enters the house.

“Sorry about that.” Felicity says with a sigh, “she gets cranky when she doesn’t take her nap. I have no explanation for the FBI routine though. Sorry about that. Im afraid if I leave her to her own devices she would try and figure out your entire life story.”

“It’s okay I can handle it,” Oliver smiles winking at Felicity in return.

His chest warms when her cheeks turn red, and she’s raised her hand to fix her glasses that are not askew.

“You say that now, give it a few days and you might be singing a different tune.” Felicity says with a hint of forced cheerfulness in her voice and Oliver’s heart clenches at her next words, “trust me I’d know.”

“Well I think Abby is charming and sweet.” Oliver says truthfully, “Much like her mother.”

“Oh.” Felicity squeaks in surprise, and Oliver wonders if he overstepped.

“I look forward to all the hard hitting questions, your Abby has for me.” Oliver continues, smiling warmly at Felicity, “I’m sure she will always keep me on my toes.”

“That she will.” Felicity agrees with a soft smile.

They grow quite, an awkward silence building the only way when two people who don’t know each can. Felicity takes a step towards Oliver and opens her mouth, but then falters before she can say anything.

“What?” Oliver asks confused he thought they were having a moment but now he’s confused by the nervous look on her face.

“I just…” Felicity sighs then takes a deep breath, “I don’t want to scare you, but I feel like I need to say this now before anything else happens.”

Oliver’s eyes widen, he briefly wonders if she too is feeling this pull between the two of them.

“Abby, she doesn’t get attached to people easily, but when she does….since Iris and Barry moved here. Me and my mom we’re all that she has...it’s hard for her to make friends sometimes...not having McKayla anymore it’s been hard on her….I’m obviously not asking you to adopt my kid cause woah that is completely inappropriate...what I’m trying to say is that she thinks you’re friends now and she’s going to come around more a lot more and i just...if you change your mind...she...I don’t want her to get hurt.”

“Hey.” Oliver calls out softly taking a tentative step toward Felicity resting his hand on her shoulder squeezing it in reassurance. “ I haven’t been lying to her -well the thing about the naps was a lie- but I’ll be here. If she wants to drill me like an FBI agent undergoing an investigation or watch me nap on my patio. It’s fine as long as you are okay with it. She’s a good kid Felicity.”

“I...wow okay.” Felicity looks at him in surprise and now Oliver is utterly confused he thought he was saying the right thing, not that he was lying, but he’d hope being honest and straightforward with her was the way to go, “I wasn’t expecting that. I thought my mama bear routine was me giving you an out to dealing with my overly invasive four year old. You only spoke to her for five minutes.”

“I’m pretty sure she spoke for 4 minutes and 58 seconds of that time.” Oliver laughs, “Seriously, she is an amazing kid and I’d be happy to chat with her whenever she wants, once you’re okay with it. Who knows maybe I’ll eventually get my own time to ask some questions about her and her equally amazing mother.”

Olive holds back a groan he had not intended to lay it on so thick, or make it seem like he’s only agreeing to spend time with Abby to get to know Felicity. The latter is a bonus if he’s being honest.

“Oh, well I think you might have a very long time to wait before it’s your turn.” Felicity jokes her cheeks turning red. “Once Abby starts there is no stopping her. You’ve been warned.”

“I can handle it.” Oliver says confidentially, “Maybe one day I can convince Abby’s Mom to let me ask her some questions.”

“Oh! I…” Felicity stutters, clearly surprised at Oliver directness, “maybe...maybe one day she will take you up on that offer.”

“I’ll remember that.” Oliver says with a nod of his head, his smile wide.

 

 

 


End file.
